


The Hiero and Ives Collection I

by ddagent



Category: Operation: Endgame (2010), Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Hiero/Ives prompts I received in 2012 re-edited and in one shiny place.</p><p>Please note the pairing, and be warned these drabbles contain descriptions of violence and sex. </p><p>I do not own Operation: Endgame, Ravenous or any of their characters, or their settings - all belongs to their respective institutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor and Companion

_Anonymous prompted:_

_"Doctor and companion"_

The button down military coat was in fashion about two hundred years ago, but on him it somehow worked. _Everything about him worked._ The beard made him look dangerous; the slightly cocky grin turned her legs to jelly. His chuckle as he watched two men fight in the corner ran straight down her spine. He had rich brown eyes that watched her like a lion watched a gazelle. He was the type of man her momma had always told her to stay away from.

 

Well she had killed her momma and had been fucking these types of men for several years now without a problem. She didn't think he would upset the balance.

 

So she walked over to him from the other end of the bar, heels clicking against the slightly sticky floor. Nothing in the bar interested him now apart from her. He grinned as she sat down, putting aside his drink to lavish attention on his new companion. A man like that would have seen the world, made it beg for mercy. Now he was turning to smaller things to do the same.

 

“I’m the Colonel. And you are?”


	2. They're animals

_temporalteatime prompted:_

_"They're animals"_

He lapped at the wound that the hunter had made on his mate’s leg, trying hard not to let his anger cloud his judgement. The bullet wound would heal - it was only a scrape after all. But in that moment when metal hit fur all he had wanted to do was to rip that hunter's throat out. It was only Hiero, whining and begging for his attention, that had kept him at bay. She had needed him, and she would not go without.

 

After cleaning her wound, he curled around her, paws brushing against each other. He would keep her safe until she was healed, until she could run with him once more. Then they would kill the hunter together. 


	3. Tropical Island

_3pirouette asked:_

_"What would happen if Hiero/Ives got stranded on a tropical island?"_

They’d lasted about five hours before they had started fucking. They'd come close to it several times before, on missions with the CIA or out the back in the files when one of them had pushed the other too far. After all, they could only argue so much and be competitive for so long before it turned into a lust fuelled haze of lips and teeth and hands.

 

They'd been arguing on the beach this time, laying into each other about whose fault it was that they were stranded. Hiero was tired of being looked down on by some charming asshole, of being treated like white trash. He had started yelling back about how she needed to think better of herself. By the time Hiero had realised that he was complimenting her, his hands were in her hair, his tongue in her mouth. Within minutes she'd been on her back, his tongue lapping at her pussy.

 

It was almost like paradise. If they weren't stranded with a potential terror target loose of course. But Hiero wasn't thinking about that. She was thinking that no one - not one man she had ever been with - had held her as tightly as Francis Ives was on that beach.  

 


End file.
